Combat
Combat on Naruto World is cyclical; everybody acts in turn during a cycle called a round. A round is further divided into actions (essentially turns). Combat is set up to mimic real time, meaning everyone is generally assumed to be doing everything right after one another or at the same time. At the start of each round you roll initiative (1d20+AGI/10+MND/10) and state how many actions you have. Starting from the person who got the highest initiative (ties goes to whoever had the higher modifier) each person takes an action until the person with the lowest initiative goes. The person with the highest initiative then goes again, and the process repeats. If you have no more actions for a round, your turn is skipped. When nobody has any more actions left in the round, initiative is rolled again and a new round begins. On your action you can choose to perform any number of free actions and then either a full action or up to two half actions. You can use reflexive actions as free actions, but you also get to use one reflexive action on each of your opponent's actions as well (usually in response to something, like an attack). Make sure put exactly what you do in parenthesis after you describe it, for instance: /me pulls out three shuriken from a holster and throws them at Naruto! (Multi-Throw, 3 Shuriken) Actions On your turn you may perform one 'action'. An action usually means that you perform an attack, jutsu, picking up an unattended object, sheathing or drawing a weapon, or something else that has some mechanical impact. Or even resting. In addition to your one action per turn you may take any number of free actions, such as some jutsu, dropping a weapon, or using some jutsu. You may not perform the same free action more then once in a round. Finally there are reflexive actions. You may perform these in response to an opponent's action. You may only perform one reflexive action per opponent's action. When something has an effect that takes place "every action" (upkeep costs are included on this) it means the user's actions for things that affect the user or the victim's actions for things that affect the victim, unless the jutsu explicitly states otherwise. Attacking An attack is considered to be anything that could directly or indirectly effect an opponent in battle. They usually require the opponent to react. An attack goes like this: # You describe your action and place what it is mechanically in parentheses, as explained in how combat works. # The victim(s) describe their defense and place it mechanically in parentheses. # You roll your appropriate strike and they roll their defense. # Roll damage or anything else relevant. # If the victim has armor, damage reduction, or anything like that then they must show the math and list how much damage they actually took. You can not go out of order unless an ability says otherwise (such as the sharingan). If you do so accidentally then it doesn't count unless both attacker and victim agree. To attack at all, you must be within the appropriate range of your attack. See Movement and Range in Advanced Combat for details. Make sure to pay the cost of whatever action you take. Defending There are three main types of defense in Naruto. Dodging, Fortitude and Mettle. Dodging is your defense against any attack that doesn't specify something else and involves moving out of the way of the attack. Fortitude measures your physical resilience, and is used to defend against anything that attacks your physiology, such as lightning or poison. Mettle is your mental resilience and is used to resist an attack on your mind or spirit, such as genjutsu. What manor of defense you take is often dictated by the nature of the attack. If you must defend with something other then dodging, then the attacker will mention it. Some attacks, such as poisoned weapons, require multiple defenses and list the specific effects of failing one or more of them. In addition to those three main defenses you have several jutsu that supply more options or modify the rolls. You also have the ability to block and parry. Parrying costs the same amount of stamina it takes to attack with whatever attack you are parrying with or the amount of stamina the opponent's attack takes to attack with, whichever is higher. You may only parry taijutsu with taijutsu. Some ninjutsu allow you to parry attacks with your ninjutsu strike. Once you parry, you may not do so again until after your next action. Blocking is automatic and requires no roll (the attacker must still roll strike), but only halves the damage you receive before other reductions, such as armor and DR. After you block, if you do anything but rest on your next action then the next attack aimed at you deals double damage if it hits, before any other modifiers, such as blocking. Defending against multiple opponents is significantly more difficult than defending against one opponent. You get a -1 to your defensive roll for every previous defensive roll you've made since your last action, to a maximum of a -5 penalty. This means you get a -0 penalty for the first defensive roll you make, -1 for the second, -2 for the third, etc. This resets on each of your actions. You may choose to take the hit for someone by performing a dodge roll opposed by the attacker's strike. If successful, you take the hit. Basic Actions Some things are simple enough that anyone can perform them in most situations; these require no special training or knowledge to do, and while certainly very simplistic, still have their uses in some situations. ;Unarmed Attacks :These can be roleplayed however you'd like, within reason. These are plain, physical attacks with your body. Unarmed attacks cost 1 Stamina to perform and deal (STR/10)d10 damage. They have a range of Hand-to-Hand (HtH). ;Resting :If you pass your action or spend it doing nothing on your turn, then you rest. You regain (END)/10 stamina for resting. ;Pulling Chakra :This is an action only ninja can perform. They gather chakra constantly to perform their jutsu, sometimes they need to pull a little extra. Unfortunately, this 'little extra' often winds up coming from the chakra that was going towards keeping the ninja alive. The ninja trades 50 Vitality and 10 Stamina for 30 Chakra. ;Grapple :You grab a hold of someone and try to physically restrain him, or otherwise attack in super-close range. A grapple is an unarmed strike. If successful you make an opposed STR roll. If you win this roll, then you begin the grapple instead of dealing damage. See advanced combat for your options while grappled. ;Trip :Be it from knocking the person down, sweeping them, using their own force against them or anything else you can imagine, you knock a person off their feet and onto the ground. This requires a strike roll with whatever you are trying to trip with. If successful, roll a STR roll (if taijutsu) or a SPR roll (if Ninjutsu) opposed by the victim's STR roll or DEX roll (their choice). :If you are successful then they are prone. They receive a -5 penalty to their dodge rolls against close and HtH ranged attacks and on their strike rolls with melee weapons, but a +5 bonus to dodge medium or greater range attacks. They may spend an action standing up, or they may try to score atl east a 20 on an Athletics roll to get up as a free action and take a -5 penalty to strike. If they fail the athletics roll they may still spend an action to get up. ;Feint :You keep the victim on edge, either by forcing them to move a certain way or faking an attack. You must roll higher then 10+Their Level on a strike roll. If successful, they receive a -2 penalty to their strikes or dodges until after your next action. ;Disarming :You attempt to remove a person's weapon. This requires a strike with your weapon or unarmed attack, opposed by the victim's strike. The victim rolls two strike rolls, if both of those strikes are below yours, then the victim is disarmed. Repetitive Attacks You receive a -5 penalty on all rolls related to an action for every previous time you have used it in a round. This does not apply to the basic defenses (Dodge, Fortitude, Mettle, Parry, Block), but it does apply to basic attacks. Signature jutsu instead take a cumulative -3 penalty on all rolls related to them for every time they've previously been used in the current combat, not just round. Damage On Naruto World all damage is a variable number of d10's rolled. Each type of attack has its own base damage then a STAT/10 extra d10 are rolled. You can not more then double the base damage by adding your stat to it. Other things may add or subtract from your damage. However, unless they specify that they modify the -base- damage then they do not increase how many d10 can be added from your stat. If the jutsu or attack includes stats in its damage (such as basic unarmed strikes) then you do not add any other stat to damage and the amount of damage added by that stat is not capped, unless the attack says otherwise. Further, damage has a 'threat range'. When any of your d10 come up as a 10, you roll the d10 again and add the new value to your damage. On open, you type this as "?d10.open(10)". If something increases the threat range, then you lower the number in parentheses by 1, so it re-rolls if the number turns up at a 9 or 10. If the threat range is increased by 2, you lower the number in parentheses by 2 (to 8), so it rerolls things that come up as a 8, 9 or 10. So forth and so on. The threat range can not be improved beyond 6-10. Ever. Damage Reductions Some jutsu and abilities reduce damage taken by a certain percent or amount. When used in combination with each other, or blocking, they are applied in the following order: # Blocking # Armor # Any jutsu. # Anything else If something does damage to anything other than your HP (such as your Chakra, Stamina, or Willpower) it is not reduced by anything which does not explicitly state it does so. Multiple things that reduce damage by a certain % are not combined, but applied one after the other. Natural 1s and 20s When making d20 rolls (be they strikes, dodges, skill checks, or anything else), an unmodified roll of 1 on the d20 is an automatic failure. You simply botched whatever you were trying to do; even the greatest of experts make mistakes. On the other hand, a roll of 20 is an automatic success in battle, and in most other situations. The primary exception is the case of skill checks outside of battle where there are varying degrees of success (for example, if researching a missing nin, a result of 25 might tell you that they were famed for their skill with Fire Ninjutsu, while a 35 might reveal hints about their signature technique) you instead receive a +10 bonus to your final result. An attack in which you roll a 20 deals a Critical Hit. See the section on critical hits for details. You may choose not to have the critical hit, and are encouraged to not take the critical effect during spars.